Usurpado
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Todos se admiran cuando una nota de Kaito Kid es enviada la noche de navidad, pero Kuroba Kaito está seguro de que no la ha enviado él. Kaishin/Shinkai.


**I.**

Una nota del ladrón fantasma había hecho una gran aparición en medio del salón en cuanto Jirokichi Suzuki anunció que su reciente adquisición, un collar de preciosos zafiros llamado _Blue Sky_ que sería expuesto en el museo de su propia compañía. La nota resultaba en un típico acertijo que daba una pista de lo que haría o cuándo se presentaría. Los gritos de asombro, así sea sintieran emoción por aquella aparición o no más que desagrado, no se hicieron de esperar. La habitación, con la elegancia que compete a aquella compañía, parpadeó un par de segundos, cegándolos en un instante de oscuridad.

Kudou Shinichi fue capaz de, con su reloj en mano, cortesía de Agasa, poder iluminar aquella nota curiosa del supuesto afamado ladrón. La leyó, con una sonrisa maliciosa abordando todo su rostro. No necesitaba leer nada más, por lo que rápidamente huyó por los pasillos actualmente oscuros de la mansión Suzuki.

Quizá sería demasiado decir que haría un trabajo perfecto, pero lo intentaría, iba a atrapar a ese ladrón sin lugar a dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las noticias resonaron tan fuerte en sus oídos que lo alarmaron. De su fiel siervo, Jii, recibió un inmediato mensaje cuestionándole lo que tanto aclamaban las noticias. A medio despertar aún, el joven Kuroba encaminó sus pasos, arrastrándose en realidad a su salón, donde cayó en cuenta del nerviosismo del otro. Reconoció el precioso rostro de su crítico favorito, su _meitantei-san._ Era poco frecuente verle desde que él había vuelto a ser Kudo, pero no estaba equivocado, quién sonreía tras Jirokichi mientras él hacía el anuncio de la tarjeta que había recibido de Kid. Sonrió con aún más interés, al momento en que su nota era mostrada por la pantalla, desvelándole aquello.

Era idéntica, la letra había sido exactamente copiada. ¡Woah, debería reconocérselo, un excelente trabajo! Sin embargo, su rostro no evitó llenarse de pánico.

Esa nota no la había enviado él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el momento en que los acertijos habían sido desvelados, quedan solo horas para el aclamado atraco de tan famosísimo ladrón. Por supuesto, Hakuba no caía en sí mismo cuando en todas las horas de aquel mencionado día, Kaito había pasado en su compañía sin hacer nada sospechoso, o de interés para él. ¿Entonces sus deducciones estaban equivocadas? Kid hoy haría un robo, pero su compañero, Kuroba Kaito, ni siquiera había movido un músculo, como si disfrutase al máximo del espectáculo que hoy se llevaría a cabo.

La hora se aproximaba, los visitantes del museo eran restringidos por la policía, que no daba más abasto con la cantidad exorbitante de gente que asistía para ver aquella personalidad tan inmaculada presentarse bajo los brillos de una luna llena. Por supuesto, Saguru se había sentido incluso más cómodo cuando Shinichi se encontró ahí, con la misma mirada escéptica del resto que esperaba los escasos minutos que faltaban para la hazaña.

Era increíble que un ladrón convocase a tanto, ¿aunque llamarle así estaba bien? Kid jamás había robado una joya, después de todo. Solo se presentaba y al poco las devolvía.

Una cuenta regresiva se hizo oír por todo el salón, cuando en un chasquido las luces de todo el lugar se habían ido, dejando a todos con negra visión. Hakuba en realidad tembló cuando la mano que encontró cerca, la de Kuroba Kaito, seguía impasible a su lado, mirando con la misma feracidad al lugar dónde resguardada por un precioso podio con inscripción, aparecía el ladrón parándose sobre el que lucía como un frágil cristal. La mirada de aquel vestido de blanco mostraba los mismos ojos desafiantes, presentándose sobre una llamada de fuego que había logrado que todos colocasen su atención en él, el único punto de luz en la oscuridad.

Las manos del ladrón se movieron rápidamente, tal como las de un hábil mago, mostrando tres cartas de interés. Un as de pica, un as de trébol y el rey de los corazones. Las mostró, como haciendo alarde de ellas al público, desapareciéndolas en un chasquido, para que después aquellas lucieran tras su espalda como si fueran enormes, las mismas que habrían quebrado al cristal, dándole vía libre para hacerse con la joya. La luz de fuego se apagó, al igual que él solo desaparecía de ese espacio negro.

Kaito se sorprendió cuando en segundos, en su mano reposaba el as de tréboles.

Toda una persecución se llevó a cabo, pero el ladrón les sorprendió ante las cámaras de seguridad cuando en las propias, se mostraba al mismo ladrón corriendo por la mayor parte de todos los pasillos, imposibilitando a la policía de ser la ruta a solo uno, pues todos tomaban diferentes direcciones perdiéndose entre aquellos pasillos oscuros de ese edificio. Kaito tampoco esperó para disfrazarse de policía y unirse a aquella inútil redada, solo para poder inmiscuirse y llegar hasta la azotea. Si su suplente era tan inteligente, lo más probable es que él ya estuviese ahí.

Y no se equivocó.

Parado cerca del borde del edificio, igual que él lo hacía, estaba ese usurpador admirando la joya que había tomado.

—Pensé que no vendrías, querido ladrón —escuchó con claridad, esa voz melodiosa proveniente del que decía ser Kid. Kaito se asombró de ser reconocido, aun con la máscara del policía sobre su rostro.

—Bueno, yo no pretendía robar hoy —se encogió de hombros, acercándose lentamente a la figura que lo esperaba. Parecía tan calmado que le resultó aterrador. ¿Quién era capaz de mantenerse tan indiferente? —Así que dime, ¿por qué has querido hacerte pasar por mí?

—Era la única forma que tenía de contactarte, ladrón —declaró aquella voz, lanzándole la joya. Las manos del que vestía de blanco se deshicieron de los guantes, acercándose peligrosamente a Kaito. Este se paralizó de aquella confianza, viéndose a sí mismo en ese ladrón. ¡No era posible, nadie más que él podía hacerlo tan perfectamente de Kid!

El otro no dudó en arrancarle con rudeza la máscara, apenas se presentó la oportunidad. El rostro de Kaito, inundado del temor siendo incapaz de mantener su perfecta cara de póquer, fue muy visible para el otro, quién no evitó soltar una risa. Joder, ese ladrón sí era él, pero no entendía como aquello era posible. Los cabellos de Kaito y sus ojos violáceos fueron entonces vistos por el que vestía de ladrón. Era muy tarde ya para no desvelar su identidad.

—Hasta que puedo desvelarte por fin, Kid-san —dijo el de blanco, arrodillándose con él, pues Kaito no había resistido su propio peso, aterrizando suave a duras penas ayudado por el otro. Ciertamente muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en el instante, preguntándose como fuera posible que alguien lo haya descubierto de esa manera tan sencilla, de una forma tan perturbadora que le estaba costando mantener la concentración.

—¡¿Para qué me querías?! —se aterró Kuroba, tratando de zafarse de los fuertes agarres que el otro ejercía. No lo logró, quedándose ahí, con el rostro del que decía ser él tan cerca que le era imposible.

Nadie lucía tanto como él como Shinichi Kudo, pero era imposible que ese detective se atreviese a hacerse pasar por él.

El sonido sordo de la pequeña explosión con un _poff_ en sus manos desveló lo que el otro sostenía. Era una pequeña caja, por fuera de un precioso terciopelo índigo, el mismo color de los ojos del mago. El chico no sabía que pensar cuando la caja le fue extendida. —Solo buscaba darte esto, Kuroba Kaito. —dijo, dejándosela entre manos.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó notablemente alarmado. Y quizá, si él hubiese estado un poco más atento, habría notado los casi imperceptibles fallos que el otro cometía en su actuación.

—¿No lo sabes aún? —volvió su vista al verdadero ladrón, mostrándose impresionado de que el otro aún no pudiera desvelar su identidad. —Que decepción, señor ladrón...

—¡Deja de jugar! —exclamó enojado, tratando de alcanzarle a través de la oscuridad. Su paciencia estaba agotándose, él no quería seguir jugando con las tonterías del farsante, quería terminar rápido con lo que sea que quisiera.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros, alejándose hasta el barandal del edifico, pisando sobre el pequeño tubo de metal, deslizándose agraciadamente sobre él. —Entonces te daré dos horas para encontrarme, Kuroba Kaito, en aquel lugar de _hace tanto tiempo._ —su voz había sido un murmullo, pero en definitiva el mago lo oyó. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, los pies del otro se habían dejado llevar por la suave brisa, tirándose de él.

El ala delta que el usurpador usaba se abrió, viéndolo volar lejos de la zona en tan silenciosa noche, porque las bocinas de los vehículos de policía habían errado, como siempre, el camino por el que Kid huiría. Y sin embargo, él que volaba bajo la noche estrella sin duda no era Kuroba Kaito, el verdadero Kaito Kid.

Lo único que le quedaba como pista para hallarle, era aquella caja de terciopelo violáceo que se le fue entregada.

Hakuba entró al poco tiempo, azotando la puerta, la misma que rebotó contra la pared y estuvo a punto de devolverle el rudo golpe. Kuroba se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la caja delante de él y debatiéndose el abrirla. El detective con toda sinceridad no se lo creía, ¡estaba viendo a Kid volar mientras Kuroba estaba ahí, delante suyo! Sentía como todas sus teorías se caían por la borda, pero prefirió no hacer notar de su enorme fallo a su amigo mago, porque ya más se burlaría de él.

—¿Qué es lo que hay dentro, Kuroba? —cuestionó el rubio, tomando la caja entre sus manos y abriéndola. Kaito sin duda que fuera a explotar o delatara algo de él, pero era solo un anillo; bueno, decir solo sería poco, era un precioso anillo de oro, con dos pétalos que sostenían un zafiro de corte redondo. Sin duda era un anillo bellísimo, pero no era la joya que había sido robada aquella noche.

Era la que el falso ladrón le había entregado.

—¿Un regalo? —Hakuba lució un poco cohibido por aquel anillo. Kaito estaba en pánico al ver como inspeccionaba la caja y lo demás. —¿Te han pedido matrimonio, Kuroba?

Un sonrojo subió hasta su rostro, pero negó rápidamente. El anillo parecía totalmente de compromiso, ¡pero aquel usurpador solo se lo había dado! No entendía el más mínimo significado de aquello aún.

Al menos hasta que miró los pétalos. Aquellos con un pequeño corte justo en la punta; esos eran los típicos que se desprendían de los árboles más emblemáticos de Japón, los de cerezo. Ahí es cuando dio cuenta de que el otro había sido muy habilidoso en impregnar el mensaje de la forma menos visible posible, el darle un recuerdo perdido a una memoria que quizá había enterrado aquello en el olvido.

Un recuerdo que no debió abandonar jamás.

Su mente entonces divagó tranquilamente en aquel día, por entonces, la época en la que estos árboles debían dar ese peculiar pétalo no estaban en fechas, pero sin embargo, sucedió aquello.

—Lo siento, Hakuba —dijo, quitándole de entre las manos la caja con aquella bella joya que en ese momento hacia que su corazón se mantuviera en un palpito rápido. —Tengo un compromiso, nos vemos después. —despidió, casi corriendo del lugar bajando por las escaleras. Ya sabía a donde tenía que ir y no importaba si le sobraba tiempo para ello.

El detective no pudo más que exasperarse. Le había prometido a Aoko que llevaría a su estúpido amigo mago a la cena de navidad que la muchacha había preparado para unos cuántos amigos, aunque al verle así de feliz, era más que seguro que en cualquier caso, Kaito no iba pasar esa fría noche solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los recuerdos abrumaban sus pensamientos, mientras él corría entre pasajes, como apartándose de la realidad que le abrumaba.

— _Supongo que esto es un milagro —su voz había sido oída por el otro, quién miraba con atención al mago acercarse. Este, con su bella sonrisa, quitó de encima de la nariz del otro el pequeño pétalo que había quedado ahí —Puesto que este pequeño no debiera andar por estas fechas..._

— _¿Quién eres? —había salido de la voz del detective, quién se mantenía estático observándole._

— _Kuroba Kaito —saludó, distraído y extendiéndole el pétalo esta vez. —Imagino que esta vez la madre naturaleza se me adelantó... Soy yo quien hace los milagros._

Ahora ya no recordaba la razón que lo había llevado a dejar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo. No lo entendía, porque jamás fueron malas memorias las de ese día. Y ciertamente, algo en su corazón se llenaba cuando comprendía el esfuerzo del otro para encontrarle, todo lo que tuvo que hacer solo para llegar hasta él aunque todo luego se volviera ilógico e incluso aterrador.

Estaba sinceramente muy feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Llegaría?

Sabía perfectamente que el ladrón tenía una mente demasiado sagaz y perspicaz, pero no creía haber sido muy específico o revelador, especialmente en el miedo de que alguien más diera cuenta de que la figura de Kaito Kid había entregado ese anillo, no quería delatar a Kaito ni a sí mismo. Las manos le temblaban mientras esperaba pacientemente bajo ese árbol, recostado contra su tronco. Quedaban aún unos veinte minutos para la medianoche, pero el nerviosismo podía con él. Poco a poco sus manos no eran lo único que temblaban, aterrado también de la idea que quizá, Kaito no se presentaría aún si descifrase quién era.

Al menos, en tal situación, tendría una excusa para verle y disculparse.

El aire estaba escapándose de sus pulmones, de tan olvidadizo que fue, no había recordado que entre sus manos aún tenía los guantes puestos del afamado ladrón. Se los quitó rápidamente, guardándolos torpemente en su bolsillo.

Joder, se sentía tan estúpido, como un niño esperando con ansias a sus padres o algo así. Su celular comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente en su bolsillo, recordándose vagamente que su amiga, Mouri Ran, le había pedido a él que por favor asistiera a la cena que darían en conjunto a la familia de Sonoko, en la que estaría también Hattori.

No contestó el teléfono. Antes tenía algo más importante qué hacer, porque aquellos ojos violáceos le hipnotizaban, las manos delgadas del mago habilidoso cautivaban su mirada, atrapándole en sus juegos escurridizos, su sonrisa le derretía y su voz... Dios, estaba totalmente caído a los pies de tan grande personaje, el que descubrió que también era Kaito Kid.

 _Jodidísimo._ Él, Kudo Shinichi, estaba terriblemente enamorado de un ladrón.

Y mientras podría enumerar las mil razones del porqué sabía que su corazón estaba echado en manos de él, le veía llegar con las mejillas enrojecidas, al igual que su nariz entumecida por el frío. Las manos de él tenían pequeñas esquirlas de nieve, su camisa de manga corta no le abrigaba en absoluto, Shinichi debía admitir que el mago seguía siendo un tonto sin cuidado, pues todo él tenía una fina capa blanca, lo que se debía a la humedad de esas horas, y sin duda, la helada del entonces. Le vio llegar, de esa forma tan alarmada y sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó el abrigo que usaba para retener el calor en el cuerpo, colocándosela sobre los hombros al mago quién miró con sorpresa.

Había sido algo impulsivo, pero no soportaba que el otro sufriera de esa manera el clima del día por culpa suya.

Kaito extendió una sonrisa agradecida, aunque la idea de que Shinichi sintiera frío por cedérsela a él no le agradó. Un leve temblor le recorrió la espina cuando confirmó todo lo que ya traía de su larga caminata observando asomar desde el bolsillo del detective los guantes. Era increíble.

—Así que, ¿ladrón por un día? —cuestionó el de cabellos revueltos, con una de sus manos en la cintura. Mantenía una mirada expectante y una sonrisa divertida. —Qué sigue ahora, ¿te reemplazaré en la comisaría?

—¡Hey! Puedes ser muy inteligente, pero no podrías reemplazarme jamás —se ofendió el detective, riéndose con él. Kaito entonces sacó la caja de terciopelo, hallándose nuevamente al precioso anillo en su interior. Lo observó con detenimiento y aunque no se lo extendió, con él entre sus manos se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué significa esto entonces, Kudo? —su voz era seria, un inusual tono frío que no conocía de aquel mago. —Yo realmente quiero oírlo de ti.

Su piel se erizó al contacto de esa mano contra la suya. Había ensayado que palabras decirle tantas veces que incluso sentía como la maraña de cosas que inventó se deslizaban entre sus dedos sin ningún orden. Ya nada de lo que pudo practicar servía, solo estaba consumiéndose en nervios y pánico.

—Yo solo quería encontrarte... —dijo, con una falsa mirada de seguridad y astucia, algo que no correspondía a la situación ni a la verdad para el caso. —Sencillamente no podía dejar de mirarte y más difícil era cada vez. Te busqué, y al final me di cuenta de que eras Kid.

—En el momento en que me acerqué en el primer instante... —comenzó el mago, acercándose peligrosamente y tomándole del mentón. —Sabía que me descubrirías. No era algo que no quedara a tu vista, pero ¿enserio Shinichi? —su voz pronto había tomado un tono más cómico, mirándole casi de forma burlona.

El detective sintió como el sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. —¡No podía encontrarte! ¡¿Sabes lo jodidamente difícil qué fue organizar todo?! —se quejó este, chasqueando la lengua. Tomó entre sus manos la preciosa sortija, colocándosela.

—¡Joder Shin-chan! ¡Era más sencillo pedirme mi número! —se burló el de cabellos revueltos, dejándose envolver por los cálidos y protectores brazos de su detective favorito.

—Te escapaste de mí, Kaito —le recriminó, apretándole la mejilla, su mirada tornándose momentáneamente oscura.

—¡Es que mi tantei-san me perseguía! —le recordó el ladrón visiblemente divertido —Yo sabía que me atraparías, era lo que esperaba Shin-chan, pero... ¡Fue aterradoramente rápido!

Kudo rió, concordando. Había estado tan ansioso desde su primera sospecha que no pudo esperar ni detenerse, quería seguir investigando hasta llegar a su respuesta y llegó. Porque había sido hipnotizado por esos ojos violáceos observándole, de forma tan envolvente y encantadora que te perdías en la trampa melosa que ellos desprendían.

Se dio vuelta, arrodillándose ante él y besando la zona descubierta del dedo anular, el que ahora poseía el anillo que Shinichi le había obsequiado al ladrón.

—Yo sé que has visto joyas más preciosas... —su voz era un hilillo, como compadeciéndose de sí mismo. El mago suspiró con resigno, oyéndole. —Y que esto no significaría nada legal, pero de verdad quiero que estés conmigo, ahora. —su voz demandante hizo que la sonrisa de Kaito se extendiera de forma preciosa a través de su rostro.

—Sabes que me encantas. —respondió de forma risueña, parándole de golpe para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El detective se sintió extasiado con el contacto, pero no podía estar más encantado por la situación.

—Y tú a mí, señor ladrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus cuerpos rosaban piel a piel el uno con el otro sin control alguno. El éxtasis no permitía que todo se viera con claridad, pero en aquella inmensa habitación, iluminada por finos rayos que atravesaban el cielo nocturno desde la ventana, Shinichi era lo único que necesitaba para ver ese rostro de ojos violáceos mirándole. Lo amaba, maldición que sí lo amaba, lo cual siempre pensó ridículo. Nunca llegó a imaginar que el gran amor de su vida sería un ladrón de mucha fama, un mago que sabía bien usar sus manos.

Sin embargo, ahí recostado contra la cama y medio desnudo estaba ese chico, con su mirada perdida y ojos llorosos, compartiendo con él la pasión que los embargaba de una forma exquisita, devorándole esos labios carnosos que hinchaban a causa del contacto repetido, con Kudo mordiéndolos suave, causando que Kaito soltase incluso más pequeños gemidos que se escapaban a sus oídos y por los cuáles él quedaba encantado.

Joder, el mago lo excitaba demasiado.

Se perdía por la voz del mago jadeando obscenamente en su oído, mientras él simulaba embestidas contra el pantalón del otro, presionando su miembro contra el trasero de Kaito por encima de la tela. Este cubrió su boca mordiéndose la palma, tratando vanamente de cubrir aquellos sonidos que le avergonzaban y que Shinichi presionaba para escucharlos aún más. Descendiendo por su cuello, el detective repartía chupones por la extensa piel nívea, complacido de ver cómo estas enrojecían rápidamente, marcándole como propio. Y no es que intentara tratar a Kuroba como un objeto, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber a todo el mundo que le pertenecía, que ese mago no podría estar con ninguna otra persona que no fuese él.

—Shin-chan... —chilló bajito, no consiguiendo en absoluto retener los gemidos que provocaba el detective. Este le miró complacido, incitándole a que continúe hablando —No p-puedo...

Su voz débil se vio interrumpida por el múltiple sonido de estallido, como si montón de bocinas estuvieran resonando a la misma vez, con el fondo de una campana. Kudo se miró sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta de que para aquel momento ya era medianoche, lo que significaba que el día veinticinco de Diciembre había llegado. Miró con una sonrisa lasciva al otro, quién no podía más con su propio rostro sonrojado a causa de la posición en la que se encontraban, junto a las condiciones.

—Ran pensó que estaría solo hoy —el detective recordó con tranquilidad. —Es un poco extraño ahora, yo también lo pensé. —esta vez tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los del ladrón —Pero no, estoy aquí, con la persona más importante para mí.

Kaito sonrió también, y aún con sus mejillas perlando el rosa en ellas, subió su rostro para alcanzarle los labios, entregándole un beso suave, lleno de dulzura y cariño.

—Creo que es mi turno, _meitantei-san_ —se burló dándole vuelta, esta vez siendo Shinichi quién quedaba acorralado entre la cama y él. El detective se vio alarmado apenas notó las intenciones de su amado mago, pero Kuroba ya no se detendría y lo sabía. Esa sonrisa llena de malicia y excitación el momento no se le borró en toda la noche.

Una noche muy cansada, cabe decir.

* * *

¡Bueeeeno! Un pequeño one shot para celebrar la navidad, dado que hace tiempo no lo hacía y me motivé con ellos dos. Un Shinichi usurpando el puesto del mago ladrón y este muy nervioso (?) quizá les haga una continuación a la siguiente escena, o quizá no, ¡ya veremos!3

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
